Known sliders for use with a crane require manual adjustment to move the sliders to the proper position with respect to the load to be lifted. This requires that the sliders be brought to a level in which operators can physically move the sliders to the proper position. As the sliders are generally heavy, the movement of the sliders relative to the beam on which they slide is difficult, which can result in injuries to the operators. In addition, the process of manually adjusting the sliders is time consuming.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a reliable remotely operated system slider system which can be operated manually if required.